Soulmates
by brandnewchapter
Summary: Yi Jung, having been hurt by the bleak reality, has picked himself up again. But will he confess how he truly feels, or let the opportunity slip by once more? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over flowers. **

**A/N: Scene from episode 24 re-written. Yi Jung and Ga Eul deserve each other, without a doubt. No flames but reviews are always welcomed (:**

* * *

The wind ruffled Ga Eul's hair as she made her way down the stairs, Yi Jung close beside her. She couldn't help but dread the coming speech that was to be made, even though she had pictured the scenario over and over again. She glanced sideways at Yi Jung, whose face was expressionless, both of them waiting for the right moment.

The two of them halted after walking for awhile. Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul, and for the first time Ga Eul noticed something else in his expression; a part of his former self…

"Ga Eul yang -"

"I'll go first." She took a deep breath and continued, "I know everything. I'm sorry I've been a burden to you. So I'm not going to visit you anymore. "

"Ga Eul…"

A surge of emotion overwhelmed Ga Eul for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "Teacher… I mean Eunjae said that, because she gave her everything, she had no regrets." Their eyes met for a moment; Ga Eul prayed that her sorrow was not shown in her eyes.

"Thank you… for allowing me to give you my all." She forced a wry smile on her face. "If I hear of anymore news from Jan Di, I'll let you now. Well, then…" Against her will, Ga Eul forced herself to turn and walk away, from her crush, from the memories they've created, but feeling as though she would collapse from the effort with every step she took.

_Pabo. What are you going to do now? Chu Ga Eul, are you just going to walk away like that? _

_I have no choice,_ the other side of her argued. _He doesn't see me as more than a good friend. He could never see me the way I want him to. _

Swift footsteps sounded from behind; even as Ga Eul picked up her pace, she could was not fast enough to invade the hand which grabbed her wrist. She struggled to break free of Yi Jung's grasp, but she knew it was of no use.

They were face to face again now, on this cold winter day. The gaze of her senior was filled with a passion and regret she had never seen before, making the two sides of her inner self collide again. Looking away was too difficult for her to manage, his gaze could hold hers for all eternity…and at that very moment, Ga Eul was just content to stay there.

"Ga Eul yang."

"Yi Jung… sunbae…"

"Look at me." His face was now alight with a fierce passion, a dead seriousness to his voice. "There are things I want – have - to tell you."

"Sunbae." The word fell childishly from Ga Eul's lips; it was all she managed to get out. A lump formed in her throat.

"Just let me speak. _Please_."

"O…okay."

"I only realised this after so long, how silly I've been. How blind and selfish – just like you said that day. I'm nothing but a coward; failing to keep the people I love by my side, to stand up for myself and others...like you."

"All along I'd resigned myself to the fact that I was going to end up in a state like my parents' someday. A wastrel like my dad –" Ga Eul flinched at this "- And a helpless person like my mum. Life had nothing to offer for me and my world revolved solely around pottery."

_And women_. _Women._

"Until you entered my life and it took on a whole new meaning**."  
**

She started, heart thudding wildly. _Did I just hear right?_

"Chu Ga Eul." Her name sounded like the gentle rippling of waves, making her yearn for Yi Jung to say it again. "She did more than just open my eyes. She was the one who stood by me, all the times I disillusioned myself that I could never regain use of my hand. Because of her existence, I learnt how to let go – to forget the past and look forward to life again." Yi Jung took both her hands in his. "I know better now, to treasure the ones I love. I've made one too many mistakes in the past, so I'm never going to let an opportunity pass by again."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Sunbae…" This time the word was filled with happiness, for she could not stop it radiating from within her. A smile hovered on her lips and eventually succeeded in spreading across her face.

"Saranghae, Ga Eul yang." And all of a sudden, Ga Eul found the moment she had been waiting for, and the phrase meant everything in the world to her.

_Yi Jung ah, I..._

"I love you, too." Ga Eul whispered. "You know I'll always stay by your side."

And with that, she threw herself at Yi Jung in a fit of wild happiness; the two of them embraced each other, laughing as they spun around, caught up in the moment. The recent past had brought more sorrow and frustration than joy – watching each other break into pieces, shocking revelations, the bleak past – nothing was more real than the promise the future held. No words could express their thoughts then, but they understood each other perfectly.

When they finally skidded to a halt, breathless and still laughing, it was a long time before either of them spoke.

Yi Jung flashed his famous dimpled smile, the one which had Ga Eul mesmerized the first time she met him.

"Ga Eul yang."

"Hmm?"

"I believe in them." He said simply. Light from the sun shone onto his face such that he looked too good to be true, like an angel descended from heaven.

Confusion edged Ga Eul's features and she raised her eyebrows. "Them?"

"I believe in them," He murmured, "I believe in Soulmates – that you and I were meant to be."


End file.
